Tales of the Universe?
by Windraider
Summary: I never believed in spirits until I met with Origin himself,too bad our meeting didn't go well.As punishment he chucked me into a world created by fusing 4 different tales world together,and now I got to be the hero. Massive AU and insanity characters OOC


**Well this is the first time writing a story like this, so don't flame me please...**

**On a side note, I don't owe any of the games or anything related, well on with the story!**

* * *

I swear this has got to be a dream. I kept telling myself that as I followed the Fon Master through the Cheagle woods. Fon master Ion right? WRONG!! The person I was following was a Fon master, but it wasn't Ion, well who is it then? Well I bet that's what you want to ask me right? Well let me tell you just how the hell I ended up here first.

**--------------Flashback-----------------**

_Today my parents and I were cleaning out our houses for the New Year, and I was supposed to be looking through my junk for stuff to sell or donate.__ As I was clearing through my games, I noticed some of my favourite RPGS, the tales series. Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Symphonia, Dawn of the new world and Tales of Vesperia. As I looked down, I couldn't help but relieve some of the old memories I had when playing with them._

_But as I was lost in my memories, I accidentally dropped all four of the CD's. Picking them up, I noticed that all 4 of them were cracked and I had a feeling that it none of them were going to work anymore, so I just threw them into the rubbish bin without a care at all. That was my first mistake._

"_You should treat your stuff with more respect." Said a voice behind me. _

_Turning around, I found a figure dressed in a black cloak with a dark hood to cover his appearance. Stroking his extremely long beard. "You never know when they might come back and hunt you." He continued._

_Needless to say, I didn't care about what he said, and instead I screamed at him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?!" _

"_Ho-ho, now, now don't need to panic, you've known me for a long time now." He replies._

"_HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU? I CAN'T EVEN SEE YOUR FACE!" I screamed._

"_Youngsters these days." He grumbled._

"_Well you either start talking, or I'm calling the police!" I threatened him._

"_Fine, if you must know my name is Origin." He answered._

"_Stop screwing with me old man, Origin is just a character the tales series! Now answer me seriously, I don't have time to waste with a crazy old fool like you!" I snapped at him, not knowing that it was my second mistake of the day._

_The old man just pointed at me, and suddenly I was slammed into the ground. "What the hell?! What did you do to me old man?!" I snapped at him._

"_Mind your manners! I'll have you know I'm the king of the spirits." He boasted._

"_Right...and I'm Lorelei." I sarcastically replied. "Now let me go!" I screamed at him._

"_I'm dead serious about who I am, look at yourself first, tell me if any normal human can do that to you just by pointing at you?" He asked me._

_Thinking about it, I realized that there was none, which led to one conclusion. "Fine, so you are real, big whoop, now let me go!" I demanded._

"_Young man__, you need to learn some manners!" He scolded me. _

_I snorted as I starred at his covered face. "Yeah right, and what are you going to do? Put me in those worlds?" I asked. Third mistake of the day._

"_Good idea perhaps that would teach you some manners about respecting us." He cheekily replied._

_I chuckled at what he had just said. Looking up, I met his confused expression, I couldn't see his face fully, but I could still see that he was confused. "Have you forgotten I've already cleared all of the games, even if you place me in them, I'll just clear them in the blink of an eye." I boasted._

"_Damn! Guess that won't work." He grumbled._

"_Too bad for you old man!" I laughed at him. "You'll proberly have to put together all of them if you want to give me a challenge!"I said it out loud in between my laughter. That was my last and biggest mistake of the day._

"_Great idea!" He shot up and starred at me. "I hope you have fun there!"_

"_Eh? What? Wait stop I was just—"I was surprised and then afraid. But before I could object, he shot his hand towards me and there was a bright explosion of light, before I lost consciousness._

* * *

_When I woke up, I found myself sleeping on top of a tree brunch. Looking around I accidentally fell down hard, fortunately the grass were thicker than I thought and broke my fall. "Ouch...what happened?" I asked myself. But quickly snapped to attention when I heard some squeaking sound nearby, looking around, I found myself starring at a pack of Cheegles. _

_First thing that came to my mind was..."How adorable..." (What? Is there a problem with guys liking cute stuff?) But as I tried to approach them, they ran away. No surprise there. Just then I realized something. "Wait, Cheagles? Cheagles don't exist in—" I cut off my thinking halfway. "Oh that son of a—he did not just do what I think he did."_

"_Actually I did and more." A familiar voice behind me said. Turning back, I wasn't surprise to find Origin still in the hooded clothes. "What not going to say anything? Aren't you going to start cursing me and demanding me to send you back home?" He asked in a mocking voice._

"_If you bothered sending me all the way here I'm sure you won't just send me back even if ask or threaten you, not that I could anyway." I answered him. "Now what do you want and what do I have to do to get back?" I asked._

"_Straight to the point I see, __very well, the objective is simple, like all Tales series, someone's trying to destroy the world and you have to go on a journey blah blah blah, gather teammates and save the world, that's all." He explained._

"_Okay...so I'm supposed to begin here? Without any items or even a weapon or even a speck of knowledge on how to fight or anything?" I asked him._

"_Course not! That's what I'm here for; I'm supposed to pass out your basic adventure items." He sheepishly replied._

"_I see...one question though; do you hate me or something?" I asked._

"_No why?" He asked me back._

"_Because I'm sure countless people around the world have done the same thing, and yet I'm the only one being sentence to a punishment like this, so I can't help but feel as if you got something against me." I told him._

"_Well I do have something against you, but no I assure you it's not that I hate you or anything, if you want the answer, you'll just have to clear the game, or in your case just save the world." He replied, and then his expression changed a bit before asking me something. "Although I am curious, most people would be freaking out by now, but you're still sane and able to think, why is that?" _

"_My entire life has been nothing but boredom, there aren't many things capable of shocking me, let alone making me freak out, and while I've been shocked, I certainly am not freaking out."I smugly told him._

"_I see...well any more questions before we get down to business?" He asked me._

"_Yeah I do, are you really in charge of this world? I mean you are a summon and all, so—"_

"_Yes I'm real, both here and in the real world. After all I did bring you into this world. Oh and by the way, there's another Origin here, but don't mind him, he's just the programmed Origin. Now then shall we begin, I don't have all day, oh wait actually I do, I just don't feel like wasting it here. Hehehe..." He snickered as soon as he was done answering my question._

"_Okay...so do I get to choose my weapon or class or something like that?" I asked him._

"_Yes you do, and please I hope you don't choose something like a sword, we already have a large number of characters using them." He told me._

"_Well that sucks, but I was thinking something like a dual-blade. As long as a spear but also capable of slashing as well." I told him._

"_A dual-blade huh? Well that's original, I don't there's been a single dual-blade user in the entire tales series."It's just a pity that the weapon is much harder to learn compared to a normal sword." He told me._

"_So? I'll just learn how to use it sooner or later, now hurry up and give it to me old man, I don't have all the time like you do." I ordered him._

"_Sheesh, you youngsters these days, no patience at all." He complained about me, before snapping his fingers. A small bag dropped in front of me. Followed by a standard dual-blade, nothing special at all, it looked like 2 standard swords fused together, both sides sticking out, making it as long as a spear. Looking into the bag, I found a set of apple and orange gel and a life bottle in it, although I don't see what was the point of having a life bottle since I'm the only one travelling. _

"_Well then now you got your gear, I suggest you get moving, oh and as you've guess your currently in the Cheagle woods. Now just to warn you, since you've already finished the standard games already, I'm sure you know the storyline. So to make things more interesting, I altered all the stories, but to what extent, I'm not telling, now good bye." He bid me farewell as he disappeared in a bright flash._

"_Well good-bye to you as well." I told him as I picked up the items he had given me and left. _

* * *

_Everything was peaceful so far. I managed to walk quite a distance of at least nearly four miles but still hadn't run into any monsters. __"Peaceful but boring, wish something would happen."I mumbled out loud. Just then, a huge shockwave appeared and nearly threw me into a tree. _

_As soon as I recovered, I got up and went to investigate the source. As I strolled through the bushes, I could hear someone or something howling. Curious, I climbed a tree and found the source to be a cloaked figure wielding a standard sword; he was being surrounded by a pack of wolves. Without thinking, I did the first thing that came to mind, I jumped down from the tree and cleave a wolf into half. The act caught me by surprised. "I didn't know I could do that." I thought as I joined up with the cloaked figure. _

"_Who are you?!"The figure asks me, no surprise though, anyone would freak out if they had made the same type of appearance as I did. "Umm...can we deal with these guys first?" I asked as the wolves started to close in on us._

"_Oh right sorry about that." He replied. I could tell that the he was a guy just by the tone of his voice, although it sounded strangely familiar. But I had no time to pounder as some of the wolves rushed us._

_Dodging the attacks were easy, seeing that I had already played the games several times, I knew how they were going to attack. Dodging was the easy part; I just had to run around them, the problem was attacking them. I had absolutely no idea how to attack with a dual-blade, and not to mention that there wasn't enough time to launch an attack on one without being ripped to shreds by another. _

_As soon as I managed to get a clear opening, I did the first thing that came to mind, I started hacking and slashing away using Luke's style. I wanted to try either Guy or Yuri's, but I had a feeling that it would end badly if I did. As I started hacking and slashing some of them, they just merely exploded in a small burst of light. _

"_What the—oh yeah I forgot, that's how they all the monsters die when defeated." I recalled, but I snapped out of my thoughts when one of them sank their fangs __into my thigh. I screamed in agony before stabbing weapon through its face killing it in an instant._

The pain I felt was both real and strong enough to render me incapable of even standing. Fortunately there was no need to do anything else, as the remaining wolves were defeated by my comrade. 

_As soon as the battle was over, I breathed out a sighed a relief. "Hey are you all right?" My comrade asked me. _

"_Yeah I'm fine." I totalled lied about it, the truth is, my injuries hurt like a bitch, I was barely able to keep myself from screaming, if it weren't for my pride I would have been doing that. _

"_You should take care of that wound of yours; do you have some gels or anything?" He asked me._

_Realizing it, I smacked myself on the face. "Stupid! How could I have forgotten about those?!" I cursed myself in my head before taking out an apple gel and consumed it, within a few seconds, my wound closed up, and I was healed. I had to admit, it had a nice chewy apple flavour. I could see why Rita and Karol loved the stuff. (For info, see Vesperia's skits.) _

"_Anyway...are you all right? You shouldn't have spaced out earlier __on; you could have gotten yourself killed." He chided me. _

"_I—I'm sorry, It's just that I had no experience fighting with monsters at all, it's lot different than sparring with people." I lied, in truth even though I knew some basic martial arts; I had no real combat experience. _

"_Oh yeah I was once like that, fighting real battles is a lot different and harder than training right? Well that's understandable." He assured me. "Anyway, thanks for your help earlier on." _

"_That's fine, but I didn't do much." I told him_

"_Actually you did, you kind of covered my back, so I didn't have to worry about so many enemies at once." He thanked me. _

"_Well...I see...oh by the way, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, I'm Lockhart, but you can call me Lock." I introduced myself._

"_Oh I guess I better introduce myself as well." He said as he took off his hood and revealed himself. Normally most things wouldn't even surprise me let alone shock me, but his identity did. He revealed himself to be one the most renowned figures from Tales of Symphonia._

"_Hi my name is Mithos, Fon master Mithos, nice to meet you." He told me._

"_Ahhh---" I couldn't even react or anything, his appearance alone was enough to stun me, then he had to tell me that he was the Fon master. I just couldn't believe it._

"_Ah sorry about that, I bet your proberly wondering what am I the Fon master doing in a place like this alone by myself right?" He asked._

"_Ah...yeah sorry about that."I quickly regained my composure, but inside I was still shocked._

"_Well basically there have been reports on Cheagles stealing food from the nearby villages, seeing that Cheagles are the sacred beast of the order of Lorelei. As the Fon master, it is my duty to straighten this out." He explained to me._

"_I see..." I replied calmly, but on the inside, I was feeling quite unsettled. "Is this one of the changes that Origin mentioned? Because this is seriously freaking me out. Having Mithos as the Fon master? I never saw that coming." I thought to myself._

"_Anyway what are you doing here by yourself?"He asked me._

"_I'm lost." I told him, which was mainly true, since I had no idea how much that guy had altered the world._

"_I see...well then, why don't you come along with me?"He offered me his hand._

_Normally I would reconsider if the real Mithos had asked me, but in my case I didn't have much of an option. I had zero combat experience and no clue about the world I'm in now. I only managed to make it out of that battle because I had help from Mithos, I'm not delusional thinking I'm some level 255 with max status capable of soloing the world on my own. As such I reluctantly took up his offer._

_-----------------Flashback end---------------------_

"So Mithos, you're the Fon master right? Shouldn't you have a guardian or something?" I asked him as we were walking through the forest side by side thanking the heavens that I hadn't needed to fight again.

As soon as I asked him that, he stopped walking and gave a nervous chuckle. "Ah...about that, well my guardian is kind of well overprotective, she wanted me to focus on my official duties first instead of doing anything else." He told me.

"And I suppose what you're doing now isn't official?" I asked him.

"No it's not, I might have snuck off without her knowing about it, although I have a feeling I'm in for a lot of trouble when I get back." He informed me.

"She sounds like a mother-hen, are you two related or something?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she's my sister Martel, she's also my guardian, as a new Fon master along with me being a half-elf, there aren't many people willing to be my guardian." He told me.

I could have sworn pigs were flying by now, Martel is his guardian?! Origin screwed this world up even more then I realized it.

"Excuse me, are you all right?" Mithos asked me, noticing that I was in a trance.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just surprised that your sister was your guardian, and that no one else was willing to be your guardian. Is it because of the fact that you can use magic?" I asked him.

"Yeah it is, humans can't use magic like we half-elves, although I don't see what's the big deal about it, I mean they still have fonons they can use, so why the prejudice?" He complained.

"Well forget them, not all humans are terrible, I'm sure that sooner or later you'll meet some good ones." I tried to assure him.

"You know you're a strange one Lock, most people would have run away from me upon finding out that I was a half-elf, but you're acting like it's normal." He told me.

Well what I going to say? I'm from another world and I controlled all the actions of both humans and half-elves? Definitely not, I chose to keep quiet instead.

"You all right?" He asked me.

"Yeah fine, just fine." I lied about it. "We should get going; I wouldn't want to be in the forest at night after those wolves."

"We proberly should." He replied, and in a few minutes, we were strolling through the woods again, but stopped after a few minutes as we heard something.

"Did you hear something?" He asked me.

"Yeah I did, it sounds like a fight? Want to check it out?" I suggested, but curiosity got the better of me, and without even waiting for his answer I ran off to check the commotion. "Hmm...Cheagle woods, could it be Luke and Tear? It should be them right? But Origin screwed up this world, so it might now be them?" I went through the possible scenarios in my head.

But as I approached the source, I found that I was wrong, certainly there were 2 figures surrounded a pack of wolves and axe beaks, but they weren't Luke and Tear.

"Oh hell...he had to choose them of all people..." I cursed as I saw just who was standing there.

* * *

**Well please read and review I also would like if you guys could provide some suggestions on who the two new members would be instead.**** Remember a massive Alternate Universe, good and bad characters can be switched, and here are some of the options below.**

**Sync and Ion? (What I like the pair.)**

**Flynn and Guy? (Another replica pair couldn't help it.)**

**Alice and Mart****a? (Don't know what came over me.)**

**Rita and Raven? (I just love those two.)**

**If you have any more options why don't you review then? Remember though, it might be a bit OOC for each character.**


End file.
